This disclosure relates generally to connectors that can be employed in an amusement device or system.
Certain household products, such as bathroom tissue, paper towels, and aluminum foil are often sold rolled on paper cylinders or tubes. After these household products are exhausted, an issue remains relating to disposition of the paper cylinder or tube. Many consumers opt to discard the tubes. This is a convenient option, but contributes to volume of waste, for example, in landfills. Other consumers opt to recycle the tubes. This option is more environmentally friendly, but still involves the use of energy and other resources in the recycling process.
Still other consumers, particularly consumers with children, may repurpose the tubes for a variety of uses, including, for example, household and school projects. Many such projects may involve connecting paper tubes or cylinders together to form larger structures, such as, for example, simulated animals and buildings. Conventionally, paper tubes or cylinders may be connected to one another using tape or glue. This approach may present a number of challenges, such as, for example, connecting the tubes at uncommon angles, difficulty of assembly, and/or aesthetic challenges associated with excessive use of tape or glue.